L'amour et notre galère
by narusasulov
Summary: Naruto et rejeté de tous, Sasuke lui est apprecier de tous bien qu'il soit froid et distant...Naruto ne s'occupe de personne mais Sasuke à remarquer Naruto.... Les persos sont completement ooc ainsi que les reaction des personnage sur le yaoi...Sasu/Naru
1. Chapter 1

_Je marche dans la pénombre lorsque j'aperçois Sasuke .Mais c'est la première fois que je le vois _

_comme ce-ci dans un rêve. J'en rougis de honte...Je vois là allongé sur un lit, un Sasuke nu et qui m'appelle en prenant des poses plus étranges les unes que les autres, mais qu'est ce que cela me plait de le voir ainsi mon beau brun. Ah oui je ne vous ai pas dit que je suis éperdument amoureux de Sasuke....Mais je m'approche de lui et au moment fatidique.....Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

Je me réveille en sur saut et tombe de mon lit. Je regarde mon réveil.....4h30......Ce n'est pas lui qui vient de sonner.....Je vais vers ma porte # Mais qui viendrais me voir moi le plus détester de l'Univers ? # mais personne.....Je me pose des questions sur mon état mentale.....Je deviens vraiment schizophrène ou je suis comp_lètement foutu tellement je me sens seul..........._

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!!!!_

_Oh!!!! sa sonne de nouveau ….Je suis pas fou tant mieux....Mais sa y est je sais c'est mon téléphone....._

_« Allo....qui m'appelle à 4h30 du matin?_

_-C'est Sasuke.....Je préférai pas venir sonner de peur de prendre la porte au nez....._

_4h30 du matin #mais il me veut quoi au juste ?#_

_Mais c'est bon j'ai compris je te dérange ….Allez salut baka!!!.....Bipbipbipbipbipbip »_

_Ah mais qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? Bien c 'est pas grave je verrais sa au lycée. Mais pour le moment je retourne me coucher je suis complètement crever..._

_Je marche dans la pénombre lorsque j'aperçois Sasuke .Mais c'est la première fois que je le vois _

_comme ce-ci dans un rêve. J'en rougis de honte...Je vois là allongé sur un lit, un Sasuke nu et qui m'appelle en prenant des poses plus étranges les unes que les autres, mais qu'est ce que cela me plait de le voir ainsi mon beau brun. Ah oui je ne vous ai pas dit que je suis éperdument amoureux de Sasuke....Mais je m'approche de lui et au moment fatidique.....Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

Ah non encore ce rêve....Je viens de me réveiller à nouveau mais cette fois c'est mon réveille qui m'a tiré de ma torpeur ….J'aurais préféré un immense baiser de Sasuke....Stop pas de pensées comme cela ou sa va mal se terminer au lycée....Je suis déjà pas très populaire à cause de.....

Bon Bref plus de penser telle que celle-ci .

7h25....Non je vais être en retard si je glande ici...J'ai plus que vingts minutes pour aller à l'arrêt du bus !!!!!!

Viiiite!!!!

Ouf je suis arrivé à temps à l'arrêt de peu, mais, je suis arrivé c'est ce qui compte....

Je monte dans le bus, ou tout le monde riait et faisait les fous, enfin jusque quand je monte dans le bus.... Tout le monde se tût ne laissant qu'un silence digne de la mort à mon passage.....

**fin du premier chapitre......**

Alors pourquoi ce silence et que voulait Sasuke ?.....Vous verrais bien cela au prochain chapitre......


	2. Chapter 2

Je m'assied au fond du bus comme à mon habitude pour ne déranger personne ...

Mais j'ai l'impression que cela ne leur suffit pas...Je ne sais pas comme si il voulait que je....ne sois plus là, tout cela à cause de......

J'entendis que l'on parlait derrière mon dos

°Dit moi Sakura ....C'est lui dont tout le monde parle....?

Oui c'est lui...Tu le reconnais bien avec une coupe de cheveux pareil on te remarque à cent mètres à la ronde.....

Hiiiiihiiiiihiiiiihiiiii(sakura et Ino (qui est l'autre fille))°

C'est cela parler de moi, continuer de tout façon je m 'en fout....

C'est pour cela que je deteste le lundi, je dois retourner à l'internat Konoha une semaine et des fois bien olus , car mon tuteur n'est jamais là.

Soit se sont ses affaires qui le retiennent ou bien se sont ses voyages répétitifs....

En gros là c'est le seul week-end de l'année ou je pourrais le voir et comme vous avez pu le constater par vous même, était déjà repartit hier depuis surment un petit moment...

PFFFFF je vis une vie minable.

Le bus se stop devant un grand lycée et les élèves descandent de celui-ci.

Comme à mon habitude personne ne m'aborde, car.....

Bref comme tout les matins je suis seul, et surement que personne ne viendra combler cette solitude. La solitude est une chose vraiment très horrible mais, si bonne parfois....Quand je vois cette troupe d'amis ou bien quand je vois deux personnes qui se quittent....Je me rejouïs mais pas comme je le devrais....Car des personnes qui se quitte c'est pas senser être triste? Je continus alors de marcher vers ce bâtiment assez vieux mais toujours en état de supporter des élèves.

Je continus ma traditionnel marche vers la salle 102, la salle de classe de la seconde 1,qui regroupe les gens les plus intelligents....Je me suis toujours demandé se que je faisait dans cette classe de surdoués...Mais bon vous savez la principale Tsunade quand elle en a un coup dans le nez, elle fait n'importe quoi.....Enfin, je continus à avancer dans la salle pour m'assoir à ma place, qui se trouve au fond, à droite, c'est à dire ....A côter de la fenêtre...Beaucoup de personnes m'en veulent d'être à la meilleur place de la salle, mais comme je m'y suis trouvé personne ne veut la prendre lors des repositionnnement en classe......Ma vie est faite de choses que l'on ne changera pas mais ça ....Je le savais déjà!!!

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !!!!

tiens la sonnerie...Je n'avais même pas vu les dix minutes passer ...IL était à présent 8h et l'heure du début des pour moi j'allais rattrapper la nuit que j'ai perdue à cause de Sasuke qui m'a appeler a 4h30 du matin....Non mais quelle idée!!!

Oh mais, j'y pense....Vous vous demandez peut être pourquoi je vais pouvoir rattrapper ma nuit alors que nous sommes en salle de cours...Tout simplement car les profs ont lâché l'affaire : Naruto ne travaillera pas !!!! Voilà...(mais surtout vous lecteur ne prenait pas exemple sur moi...^u^)Mais bon sa faisait longtemps queje n'avais pas rêver du brun qui se trouve dans ma classe....IL est froid et complètement saoûlant mais les profs l'aiment bien. Je commençais à m'endormir quand mon prof pricipal : Kakashi Hatake fit son entrée

et nous dit :" salut les jeunes sa boum....S je suis en retard c'est que ....."

S'en fut trop j'éclatait, on me révellait alors que j'avais mal dormi...Heureusement que deux rangées devant et sur le côté était vide(on m'evitait au cas ou vous n'auriez pas compris) car : "Non mais putain....C'est pas finis ce bordel ??? On se fou complètementde votre excuse a deux euros vous avez compris? Car si vous avez pas compris vous pouvez vous faire du soucis.....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Tout le monde me regardait bouche bée de ma particulier un certain brun de la premiere rangée....


	3. Chapter 3

Tout le monde me regardais bouche bée de ma dé un brun qui se trouvait à la première rangée....

Kakashi me fixait comme si j'étais un monstre qui allait le devorer , puis ayant repris ses ésprit il s'adressa à la classe et dit : " je suis désolé de mon retard j'essérais à l'avenir d'être à l'heure bien que je ne le promette pas car cela serait mentir....Sur ce prenez votre livre page 80...."

Des murmurs se firent entendre mais je n'y prétais plus atention car jesentait mon coeur taper hyper fort et je sentis mes yeux devenir rouges... Je pris vite mes cachets et sombrait maintenant dans un sommeil profond....

_# JE__** marche dans la pénombre lorsque j'aperçois Sasuke .Mais c'est la première fois que je le vois **_

_**comme ce-ci dans un rêve. J'en rougis de honte...Je vois là allongé sur un lit, un Sasuke nu et qui m'appelle en prenant des poses plus étranges les unes que les autres, mais qu'est ce que cela me plait de le voir ainsi mon beau brun. Ah oui je ne vous ai pas dit que je suis éperdument amoureux de Sasuke....Mais je m'approche de lui et au moment fatidique.....#**_

_**"**_ahhhhh......Mhhhhhmm.....Sas'ke....

MR Uzumaki Naruto ? On peut savoir à quoi rêviez vous.....Cela avait il un rapport avec Mr Uchiwa?

Euh .....je.....Non rien reprennez votre cours Kakshi-senseï....

bien.....Que cela ne se reproduise plus....C'est bien compris?

Oui!"

J'étais surment aussi rouge que des tomates.....Qu'avais-je bien pu dire pour qu'il sâche que je rêvais de Sasuke???? Je me le demandait quand.....Je reçu un bout de papier sur lequel était écrit : Naruto Uzumaki. Curieux que quelqu'un m'envoit un mot pendant un cours et qui plus surtout moi .... Y avait il deux Naruto Uzumaki dans cette classe?? Pour être franc....Non...cela m'avance bien. Bon alllons-y voyons ce qui est écrit sur ce bout de papier .....Oo....Il y a vraiment écrit quelque chose...Ce n'est pas une blague...Bon reprenons il y a ecrit : _**Naruto...je ne sais pas pourquoi les autres t'évitent enfin j'en ai une petite idée mais surement très fausse.....mais je voudrais que tu sâches que tant que je ne saurais pas la raison pour laquelle ils t'evitent je ne les lâcherais pas . Si un jour, tu veux de toi même me dire pourquoi tout le monde t'évitent je suis la moi je veux etre ton ami car j'ai l'impression de te connaitre depuis longtemps....C'est une drôle d'impression....Mais bon moi je te raconterais mon histoire si un jour tu veux bien l'entendre et pourquoi même si tout le monde me parle et me souris je suis froid et distant de tout les autres......Rejoins moi à midi derrière le bâtiment 3....**_

_**Ps: evite de rêver de moi en cour c'est assez génant....(même si cela me fait trèèèèèès plaisiiiir !)**_

Nan je dois rêver on m'écrit un mot puis on me donne un rendez-vous et tout cela dans la même journée je dois rêver....J'irais au cas où ......Hein c'est Sasuke qui m'écrit en plus ....Mr populariter m'écrit....Bon bref....J'irais...

Je regarde dans sa direction et la une chose que je n'avais jamais vu sur le visage de l'Uchiwa....un sourir ....Mais pas les petits sourirs froids et malfesants....UN sourir symphatihque et plein de chaleur......

Je devais vraiment rêver.............

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Je sors de cour et me dirige alors vers le bâtiment 3. C'est alors que je le vis, lui Sasuke Uchiwa attendre avec le sourir Naruto Uzumaki...............

...................................

Ja voulais juste dire un petit truc :

je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et je mettrais un chapitre tout les deux jours car j'ai déjà écrit 9 chapitres de cette fic... voilà a part cela ba je vois pas trop ce que je peux vous dire... Ah si peut être : Des review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Tiens mais il m'a vu... Je fait quoi moi maintenant? Mince alors ça va être dur de lui parler, je sais pas si j'ai envi de lui dire pour....Bon voilà, bien je verrais sur le coup si ça veut bien sortir pour lui dire.... Tiens mais, mon beau brun, il me parle, mince je ne l'avais pas vu.... #C'est assez rare ça...Je le mate tout les jours...#

« Euh oui, pardon tu disais désolé je ne t'ai pas entendu....

C'est pas grave # qu'il est mignon avec ses petites joues rouges # je t'ai juste demandé, si tu allais bien ?

Et bien oui, euh et...euh...et...toi?

Tu sais je ne vais pas te manger tu peux me parler normalement, je suis pas un....monstre...

Ah...Euh....oui je le sais bien t'inquiète pas, sinon pourquoi tu voulais me voir, moi Naruto Uzumaki que tout le monde évite dans cet internat...Bon nous sommes dans la même chambre mais, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me parler vu que tu était toujours froid et distant même dans la chambre...

- Je....Désolé je ne voulait pas te vexer ! Et désolé de t'avoir appelé ce matin super tôt # c'était plus fort que moi tu me rend complètement fou... # c'est que...Je ne suis dans cet internat que depuis deux semaines donc tout le monde me parle mais dès que je parle de toi ils s'arrêtent brusquement puis reprennent brusquement leur conversation....Je voudrais savoir pourquoi ils font ça?

Je …. euh t'es sur de vouloir savoir ou bien même apprendre a me connaître ?

Bien oui nous sommes dans la même chambre et puis même si les autres ne t'aiment pas, ou t'évitent, moi je ne sais rien de toi donc je ne vois aucune chose ou autre de te détester.....

Ahhhh...Tu es sur de toi...Tu veux rester avec quelqu'un comme moi...?

Mais oui ! Je te l'ai dit tu m'intéresse et je t'aime bien...

Sas....uhuhuh...Sasu.....Sasuke!!!!

Naruto non mais ne...Naruto ne pleure pas qu'est ce que j'ai dit qui te fait pleurer ? Excuse moi Naruto .

Ne t'excuse …..uhuh...pas Sasuke....uhuh....Désoler de me mettre à pleurer, je ne dois pas....pleurer...Je lui est promis....de ne pas....De ne pas pleurer....Uhuhuhuh.....

Naruto s'il te plait...Ne pleure pas ou...je vais culpabiliser de t'avoir fait venir pour te dire tout cela...Je voulais juste que l'on soit amis...C'est tout....Réfléchis y et dit moi ce soir si tu veux bien de moi comme ….Ami!

Oui d'a....d'accord! »

Sasuke partit le premier pendant que moi je pleurais...Je lui avais pourtant promis

de ne plus jamais pleurer.... « Gaara.... Gaara.. »

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing..........

C'est la sonnerie. Il faut que j'y aille,sinon je vais encore être punis pour rien...Mais c'est une habitude chez moi, d'être punis pour rien …..

J'arrive en classe ...Cette satané classe, je me dirige vers ma place quand je me rend compte d'une chose...Sasuke a changé de place, pour se mettre à côté de moi....

Qui l'aurais cru... Je vais m'assoir et je fais comme si il n'était pas là. A mon plus grand désespoir il me demande si je vais bien, car j'ai les yeux rouges à cause de ces larmes stupides.... « oui ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien .

Tu es sur ? Je te trouve bizarre … Et puis tu as encore les yeux rouges on tu ressembles à un shooter ….Nan je blague mais t'as les yeux rouges et complètement enflés..

oui c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas … Bon maintenant je vais dormir s'il te plait ne me réveil pas, Kakashi est là tu n'as qu'a suivre le cour....

Bon d'accord, si tu veux... »

Sur ces bonnes paroles et un professeur pour une fois à l'heure, je m'endormis pour plonger dans mes rêves.....


	5. Chapter 5

_JE__** marche dans la pénombre lorsque j'aperçois Sasuke .Mais c'est la première fois que je le vois **_

_**comme ce-ci dans un rêve. J'en rougis de honte...Je vois là allongé sur un lit, un Sasuke nu et qui m'appelle en prenant des poses plus étranges les unes que les autres, mais qu'est ce que cela me plait de le voir ainsi mon beau brun. Ah oui je ne vous ai pas dit que je suis éperdument amoureux de Sasuke....Mais je m'approche de lui et là...Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche, comme si sa vie en dépendait …........**_

_**J**_e dit dans un murmure (nous sommes toujours en classe)

« hummmm....Sasuke arrête je en tien.....drais pas long.....temps dans cette ….

-Naruto.., tu rêves encore de moi...

Sasuke ? Humm...Je rêve encore...ou je suis réveillé ?

Nan, je viens de te réveiller, mais qu'est ce que je te faisait de si bon pour que tu murmure de telles paroles....#je voudrais bien savoir ...c'est pour te le faire plus tard....#(et il dit sa avec sa voix de petit sadique...)

JE … Euh...J'ai encore parlé....# faites mon dieu # Qu'il n'ai pas entendu...

...gloups.

Si Naruto j'ai même très bien entendu mais cette fois t'as murmurer je pense que je suis le seul ...

Sasuke...S'il te plait pourquoi tu veux tout savoir de moi....

Pas tout de toi, mais là maintenant je veux savoir à quoi tu pensait....Mon petit Naruto »

Tout en disant cela il s'était rapproché de Naruto pour le regarder dans les yeux....

« je Sasuke éloigne toi, s'il te ….plaiiit. Humpf. O_o »

Sasuke venait de poser sa main sur la cuisse de Naruto, par pur réflexe pour que celui-ci ne se lève pas pour partir en plein milieu d'un cour...Mais cette action eut pour effet d'arracher un gémissement à notre blond au regard azur préféré ...Qui, fit, aussi sourire notre petit brun, lorsque le blond se mit à rougir à cause de ce gémissement....

« Mais on dirait que tu aimes ça...Mon petit Naruto … Peut-être que c'était le sujet de ton rêve...#ce qui ne me déplairait pas#. Bien au contraire tout les moyens sont bons pour devenir ton ami...Même si pour cela je dois te faire ce genre de choses...

-Sasuke...S'il te plaiiit ...Humpf ...Enlève ta main.....de là ou je vais très vite nous faire remarquer........

-Non...Je l'enlèverai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit..

-Mais avance pas ta mains plus haut baka !! Tu veux vraiment que je cris ...Humpffff#il veut que je lui saute dessus ou quoi il a aucune conscience... #

-Alors la vas-y Naruto c'est toi qui prendra ...Pas moi....(^u^)

-Sasuke...S'il te plait....Ce soir...Humpfff....te...le...dirais...mais arrête!!

-Voilà qui est mieux. A ce soir alors... »

Naruto toujours aussi rouge qu'une tomate, regardait à présent ses pieds devenus très intéressant depuis peu.

Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de rire très discret, mais très audible pour Naruto qui

rougis alors encore plus.....

Le cours suivant venait de commencer....Il ne restait plus qu'a Naruto 3h00, pour trouver une excuse à son comportement pendant le cour....

Ce Sasuke, il l'intéressait à présent # encore plus qu'avant#...Jamais personne n'avait osé lui tenir tête ainsi depuis......

Enfin voilà, cela pour dire qu'il trouvait ce Sasuke bien étrange …..

Mais que pouvait il bien lui vouloir pour lui dire ce genre de choses?


	6. Chapter 6

Mais que lui voulait il vraiment pour oser ce genre de choses??

Il ne me restait maintenant plus qu'une heure pour trouver une excuse, pour mon comportement en cour avec Sasuke... J'avais pensé à lui dire que je pensait à une fille....Bon bref je suis fichu sa ne marchera pas il m'a entendu rêver...

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

Rectification....JE suis foutu la maintenant, tout de suite car c'est la fin des cours et je dois rejoindre la chambre.....(dans l'esprit de Naruto: Tilt)

Mais non c' est bon je sais je n'ai cas pas aller dans la chambre...AH non en faite y a les pions....Bah je ferais semblant de dormir voilà qui sera bien mieux et puis il osera pas me réveiller....Enfin je ne pense pas !

J' arrive dans la chambre cinq minutes plus tard... JE trouve bizarre qu'il soit sous la douche...Mais bon cela me donne du temps, je me couche donc dans mon lit et j'y reste pour finalement m'endormir(alors que ce n'était pas prévu.....)

_JE__** marche dans la pénombre lorsque j'aperçois Sasuke .Mais c'est la première fois que je le vois **_

_**comme ce-ci dans un rêve. J'en rougis de honte...Je vois là allongé sur un lit, un Sasuke nu et qui m'appelle en prenant des poses plus étranges les unes que les autres, mais qu'est ce que cela me plait de le voir ainsi mon beau brun. Ah oui je ne vous ai pas dit que je suis éperdument amoureux de Sasuke....Mais je m'approche de lui et là...Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche, comme si sa vie en dépendait …........**_

Je vois que Sasuke n'est toujours pas sortit, il doit surement prendre un bain et moi j'ai juste du m'assoupir. C'est alors que j'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Merde il sort de la salle de bain, putain bon bien je vais suivre le premier plan, faire style de dormir.....

« tiens Naruto est rentré....Je vais pouvoir lui demander …..EUH Naruto tu ...Alors ?

- …

Merde il dort »

Je m'approche pour le voir dormir, j'aime bien quand il dort il a un air si innocent......Enfaite sans vous le cacher plus je suis fou de Naruto.... dommage que lui il m'évite royalement....Je me raproche de lui et la sans que je ne m'en appercoives mes lèvres se collent à sa joue, puis au coin de ses lèvres et la je le vois qui ouvres les yeux....Mais il est complètement chamboulé de ma prestation.

« Sasuke mais qu'est ce que tu fait?

Je...euh... Desolé je voulais …Pas Mais....Humpf »

Naruto l'embrassa à pleine bouche et quand il arrêta:

c'est cela que tu cherchais en m'embrassant à ces endroits précis voilà tu as eut ce que tu voulait....

Naruto je............O/////o

C'est pas grave t'inquiète pas …

alors je peux recommencer si ce n'est pas grave?

Quand tu veux!!!!!!!!! »


	7. Chapter 7

On s'embrassait jusqu'à plus d'air, donc c'est pour cela qu'il avait tout ces regards sur moi et tout ces petits gestes...Je comprends mieux le fait de vouloir me connaître c'était pour par la suite sortir avec moi.....Il rompit le baiser pour reprendre de l'air et me dire aussi : « Je ne veux que toi depuis mon arriver à l'internat, je t'aime Naruto!

- Sasuke ….Moi aussi je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu dans la rue pour l'internat...

on en était où ?

Là je crois.... »

Et nous reprîmes là où nous en étions.... Ce qui se passa par la suite ne vous regarde pas bande de voyeur......Dans la soirée on devait, à notre plus grand regret se séparer pour aller manger. Quand on fut arrivé dans le réfectoire main dans la main....tous les regards se posèrent sur nous....

« Non mais en plus d'être ce qu'il est c'est un sale gay.....Et avec l'Uchiwa en plus il ne perd pas de temps ce monstre.

-Tu lui reparle une fois comme cela je t'enclenche l'abruti t'as compris?

-Euh oui....D'accord Sasuke.

-Et qui t'as dit qu'un salop dans ton genre avait le droit de me dire oui et de m'appeler par mon prénom.... »

Sur ces paroles mon beau brun, lui colla une praline, dont je pense il va se souvenir très longtemps vu l'état de son nez. « Merci Sasuke...

Mais de rien Naruto. »

Et il m'embrassa comme si de rien était, et qui plus est devant tout le monde. J'en vu trois qu'il l'avait vraiment mauvaise...Mais je m'en foutais royalement. Je vis le fan club Uchiwa tomber dans les pommes et une fille Hinata devenir rouge écrevisse et pleurer comme si sa vie allait se finir puis elle s'évanouit comme toutes les autres . Et après ce baiser nous partîmes chercher à manger...Nous n'allions tout de même pas mourir de faim pour eux quand même...

A table nous parlions de choses et d'autres mais un sujet revenais souvent....Pourquoi les autres m'évitent ils? « Mais Naruto s'il te plait sa ne doit pas être si terrible le pourquoi du comment il t'évitent....

- Sasuke pourquoi veux-tu absolument savoir?

Pour que mon beau gosse blond se sente mieux et que je botte le cul a celui qui dira encore une fois que tu est un monstre...

Je... tu es sur de vouloir savoir...

Mais vas-y ne t'inquiète pas j'en ai vu d'autres .. »

La directrice passa un appelle d'urgence de convocation dans son bureau pour, bizarrement encore, Naruto Uzumaki. Je me rendis alors vers son effroyable bureau et sans avoir dit à Sasuke le pourquoi est ce que tout les autres m'évitent. J'arrive devant une porte où est inscrit TSUNADE .

Je frappe.... « Entre …

Je suppose que vous vouliez me voir tout de suite vu votre appelle .

Oui tu as bien fait je voulais te voir à sur un certain sujet... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire...tu sais au sujet de...

Bah dites le au sujet du meurtre qui c'est passer en ma présence...Celui de mon meilleur ami et dont je suis le principale suspect bien dites le j'ai l'habitude. Ou peut être voulez vous parler du meurtre de mes parents ou j'étais encore présent ou encore celui de mon ex tuteur qui c'est tué en voiture et moi j'ai survécu par miracle à une blessure mortelle...

Cela ira ou je continu?

Non...euh sa ira mais tu sais Naruto je suis ici pour t'aider pas pour que tu t'enfonce dans la solitude et que tu ne commette pas un acte irréprochable...c'est tout. Je ne veux pas qu'il y est un meurtre ou bien un suicide dans cet internat.

Oui bien sur je me disait aussi que vous vous souciez de moi serait un trop grand honneur pour moi aller salut la vieille je ne veux même plus avoir affaire à vous dans quelle condition que se soit car vous voyer la … Vous ne m'aurez plus j'ai trouver ce que je voulais...

Ah et peut être que monsieur Uzumaki pourrait me dire de quoi il s'agit....Cela m'étonnerai que se soit un amour ou le bonheur....Vu votre réputation...

Et vous vous dîtes directrice d'un internat. Vous enfoncez les élèves, mais vous vous trompez j'ai trouver 1 l'amour et 2 le bonheur bien que tout le monde soit pas trop d'accord avec cela ...Et pourquoi n'y aurais-je pas le droit...Juste car vous en avez décider ainsi moi sa ne me vas pas ….Moi je vous dit Salut et je veux même plus entendre parler de vous.... »


	8. c'est l'avant dernier chapitre pour vous

Je sors de son bureau en furie mais, me cogne dans Sasuke venu me chercher. Je l'attrape dans mes bras le sert aussi fort que je le peux et me met à pleurer en repensant à tout ce que m'avait dit la vieille

« Naruto tu vas bien ?

Sasuke...Je...J'ai le droit au bonheur moi aussi, hein c'est vrai dit moi, j'y ai le droit n'est ce pas?

Mais Naruto si je suis la c'est pour ton bonheur, et tout le monde a le droit au bonheur. Toi encore plus car ce que tu as vécu est très dur # merde je lui ai dit que je savait sans m'en rendre compte, fait qu'il ne calcule pas#.

Sasuke tu...Tu savais?

Euh....oui...Désolé Naruto...Je voulais juste que tu me raconte ta version des faits car je trouve que les élèves on de drôle de description.

Tu ne m'as pas laissé alors que tu le savais...

Non je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi...

Tu aimes un maudit ?

Je n' aime pas un maudit j'aime Naruto Uzumaki, seconde 1, placer dans celle-ci par Tsunade.

Mais sa ne te fait rien cette histoire de meurtre et que je sois encore en vie après plein d'accident et...

oui cela ne me gène pas tu n'es pas le meurtrier tu n'avais à peine que six ans lors ….Enfin pour ton ami, a six ans on ne tue pas ...Même étant le principale suspect de l'affaire c'est impossible tu es donc innocent!

Sasuke ….JE t'aime....et je veux que tu reste avec avec moi s'il te plait ne me laisse pas comme les autre l'on fait

je ne te laisserais pas c'est une évidence!! Je t'aime Naruto. »

Sur ces belles paroles il m'embrassa, mais c'est la que Tsunade-baba nous vit et se mit à pestiférer que nous n'avions pas le droit qu'un raté ne pouvais être avec un espoir et la elle nous dit de la suivre dans son bureau. Sasuke me tient dans ses bras car il a vu que j'étais en train de perdre complètement mes moyens. Car moi j'ai un tuteur mais celui-ci et les hommes qui aiment les hommes et bien sa ne fait mais alors vraiment pas bon ménage.

« Je suis dans l'obligation de prévenir vos tuteur, vous n'aviez cas faire cela ailleurs que dans les couloirs.

mais Tsunade-sama on ne faisait rien de mal. On s'embrassait juste c'est dans notre droit et d'après le règlement ce n'est pas encore interdit d'être gay.

Mon cher Sasuke, je connais le règlement pour l'avoir écrit, non ce n'est pas interdit, enfin cela ne l'était pas avant que ce gosse le soit. Maintenant ça l'est.

Naruto n'a rien fait de mal non plus......

il ne t'a pas raconter l'histoire de son seul ami qui était ici alors.

Non et alors cela peut faire me faire quoi a part encore m'apprendre un truc complètement idiot sur mon Naruto. Bien que tout ce que j'apprends sur lui ne soit pas idiot vu que je l'aime.

Et bien je vais te raconter l'histoire de Gaara...

non pas l'histoire de Gaara Tsunade s'il vous plait.

Non je l'ai dit je le ferait. Donc Gaara était l'ex-petit ami de Naruto. Et un jour Naruto l'a quitter. Gaara était complètement fané et c'est jeté du haut du toit ne laissant qu'une lettre ou il était inscrit je t'aimerais toujours promet moi de ne pas pleurer je veux voir ton sourire chaque jour. Ne culpabilise pas rien est de ta faute je t'aimerais toujours Gaara. Et Naruto s'en veut depuis ce jour, mais quand les élèves du lycée l'on appris ils ont accusé Naruto. C'est a partir de ce jour que j'ai interdit les relation entre homme mais ne l'ai pas encore inscrit dans le règlement donc je compte sur toi pour le laisser seul à pré.....

Viens Naruto elle vaut pas mieux que les autres on se tire de cet endroit pourrit !! »


	9. Chapter 9

Nous voilà en route pour le dortoir...Sasuke visiblement en rogne contre Tsunade, m'avait entrainé avec lui vers la chambre....Toute ma vie avait changé en une journée. Ce matin j'étais seul et maintenant en fin d' après-midi je sortait avec Sasuke Uchiwa le plus classe du bahut....Nous venions d'arriver quand je lui posait une question : « Sasuke pourquoi t 'es énervé contre la vieille?

Je suis énervé, car cette sale garce ne sais pas que Gaara n'est pas mort par ta faute mais uniquement la sienne....C'était une peine de cœur qu'il n' a pas surmonté...

Je le sais très bien que je n'y suis pour rien...Il avait remonté la pente grâce à un dénommé Kiba... Mais Kiba s'est tué en voiture lors d'un accident et c'est là que Gaara n'a pas supporter...Mais j'aurais du être la le jour où il est mort, j'aurais du lui venir en aide....j'aurais du comprendre qu'il allait passer à l'acte....J'aurais du le protéger je lui avait promis....Je lui avait ...Promis de ne jamais le laisser et de le protéger ...J'aurais du.....uhuhuhuhuhuhu....

Naruto calme toi, tu ne pouvait surement rien faire pour que cela n'arrive pas, tu devais avoir une bonne raison de ne pas être avec lui ce jour la...J'en suis sur..

J'étais....Malade...Je ne pouvais....uhuhuhuh....pas bouger...et je ne suis pas aller le voir...

Naruto tu étais malade....si cela avait été moi je n'aurais pas pu y aller non plus...J'aurais culpabilisé au début mais je pense que cela aurait passé avec le temps.

Sasuke.....uhuhuhuh...Ne me laisse jamais seul s'il te plait...Ne fait pas comme les autres qui m'ont laissé à cause de toutes ces choses qui sont arrivées à ma famille et à mes proches....

Je ne te laisserais pas, tu le sais je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu en entrant dans cette salle de classe il y a deux semaines...Deux semaines que je ne sait pas comment t'abordé, deux semaines à me ronger les ongles de stresse car je ne savais pas comment engager la conversation...

Sasuke je t'aime …......... JE veux que tu reste avec moi...

JE resterais avec to...Humpf

Pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui avait sauté dessus pour l'embrasser. J'étais à quatre pattes au-dessus de Sasuke qui, se rendant compte de la situation, rougis violemment....Je lui fit un de mes sourire qui vous réchauffe le cœur d'une pierre , et lui dit « t'es mignon quand tu rougis

-Toi t'es mignon quand tu souris ... »

Pas le temps de savoir si il avait finit sa phrase, je revient à l'assaut de sa bouche et m'en empare …

Sasuke visiblement mécontent d'être au-dessous de moi me poussa légèrement sur le lit, et ce fut lui qui se retrouva au-dessus de moi cette fois si....

Sasuke vint doucement caresser mes lèvres avec sa langue, quémandant silencieusement l'entrée à ma bouche. Je lui cédait le passage avec un plaisir non dissimulé et me mit à jouer avec délice avec la langue du brun.

Ses mains se mirent à aller et venir sur mon torse. Ce qui se passe après ne vous regarde pas, bande de vicieux!!!

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Le réveil de la chambre sonnait.

C'était pour nous deux, Uzumaki Naruto et Uchiwa Sasuke, l'heure de nous lever pour aller en cours..... Dommage j'aime bien « dormir » avec mon beau brun ténébreux.....

Il se mit à m'embrasser, mais rompit notre baiser pour aller me doucher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était à son tour d'aller sous la douche. Et une demi-heure après notre douche nous partons pour les cours (et oui je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans un internat). Nous arrivons en cours, main dans la main, les autres élèves me trouvent déjà vraiment pathétiques, anti-social et complètement à éviter pour ne pas mourir...

Je les entendais déjà chuchoter à propos de nous. Du genre « Uchiwa, on l'a pourtant prévenu le jour ou il s'est intéressé à lui » ou bien « Mais putain en plus d'être haïs de tous il trouve le moyen d'être gay.... » et le plus courant « Noooon Sasuke-kun que fais tu avec un raté pareil il est pas pour toi il mérite juste la mort.... trop de sang à couler à cause de lui....Et on le soupçonne de meurtre de son Ex putain Sasuke fait pas n'importe quoi.... »

S'en fut surement trop pour lui car il explosa « Nan mais alors là je vous jure ….Putain vous êtes des beaux salops ma parole.....Il y a une raison que je soit ici avec lui que ( il l'embrasse à pleine bouche) je l'embrasse comme viens de le faire....

-Ah oui et quoi ( tous avaient crié pour savoir)

-Je l'aime bande de crétin, d'ailleurs in va se casser de se bahut crainios, on va aller euh je pense que nous irons a Kiri no kuni....Ouais Kiri no kuni sa c'est du village un bon lycée et pas d'abruti comme vous qui croient des conneries .Aller salut! A jamais bande de salop ...Ah et pardon et de salope n'est-ce pas Sakura! Sur ces bonnes paroles mes « amis » adieux ! » et nous partîmes. Je ne relèverais pas car je suis entièrement d'accord mais je lui dit : « Pas Kiri no kuni ou tu veux mais pas là-bas....Mon père et ma mère y repose j'irais que lorsque je serais près. Et j'ai un petit aparte a Suna no Kuni si tu veux on sera mieux là-bas personne ou, a part mes voisin me connaissent et ne savent rien de mon passer...

Comme tu le voudra mon cher Naruto

en avant vers Suna alors....

Vers Suna..?

Vers Suna....! »

le soir même nous avions fini nos valise et on prenait le premier train vers Suna ….. Deux heures plus tard nous étions chez nous à Suna réunis pour l'éternité...

…...... « Non reviens, Minato....Ah non s'il vous plait ne faîtes pas cela....Minato , Madara revenez! On ne joue pas dans un cimetière.....

Oui....C'est vrai Naruto tu as raison désolé …

Naruto ne vous en veut pas...N'est ce pas Naruto....?

Mais oui vous inquiété pas...

Naruto-kuuuuun, Sasuke-kuuuuuun, merciiiiiii

Mais de rien....

Ils avancèrent tous jusque deux tombes qui étaient nettoyées et remplis de tout les pleures du passer....

« Bonjour, maman, bonjour papa. C'est encore moi Naruto ….La dernière fois que je suis venu s'était pour mes 19ans....J'en ai 20 à présent...et je voulais vous montrer...Notre famille à Sasuke et moi...Deux orphelins que nous avons recueillis et leurs nom son Minato et Madara . Je tenais à vous les présenter... s'il vous plait Min et Mada dites leurs bonjour....

Salut papi, euh salut mamie si on peut vous appeler ainsi, mais on a surement le droit.... Naruto et Sasuke on les aimes comme nos parents....Et on voulait vous dire que Naruto avait surement de la chance de vous avoir comme parents...Et aussi que nous les aimons fort fort fort et que ce seront nos parents pour la vie.... Naruto à eut des petits problème mais il s'en ai toujours sortit....C'est comme ceci que nous allons vivre notre vie !!!! Tenir nos promesse et aussi aimer tous ceux qui nous sont cher!!! Voilà je crois que on a tous dit !!! Et on voulait vous dire avant de repartir que, nous sommes sur que vous veillez sur nous de là où vous vous trouvez.....Et voilà aussi un petit bouquet de roses juste pour vous montrer que on pense tous a vous!

Minato....Madara....Merci pour ces belles paroles ...Vous le pensez vraiment?

Mais oui on le pense Naruto-kun!!!!

Merci

Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun....On vous aime !!!

Merci »

Nous repartîmes alors chez nous, Sasuke et moi et puis.... Notre famille, notre vrai famille, celle qui nous aime de tout son cœur......Ainsi et pour toujours

FIN

Voilà j'espère quelle vous à plut cette fic …. Je sais que j'ai été rapide sur la fin mais désolée mais je ne peut pas faire plus court....Je m'excuse pour toute les fautes d'orthographe qui restent et je vous remercie surtout de l'avoir suivit...

Cette fic c'est un de mes amis qui m'a servit de modèle (s'il vous plait ne le pleigner pas il va très bien) je ne pense pas qu'il se reconnaisse car je ne le voit plus de puis un an déjà, mais je lui écrit de temps en temps.... Sinon je vous prépare très vite une nouvelle fic entre nos deux héros préférer j'ai nommé :

Sasuke: yeah moi moi moi

Naruto : et oui nous nous nous

Sasu/Naru : ouais dans mes bras ( ils sont en train de se rouler un patin, mais la je vous jure c'est celui du siècle!!!)

bon bah Vous avez des commentaires sur la fic???

Bah faites le moi savoir!!!!

Voilà à la prochaine fiction !!!

Vous pouvez même me demander avec des thèmes précis

mais toujours avec le Sasu/Naru ( je ne supporte pas trop les autres couples ^^ )

Review ?


End file.
